Mas que solo extrañarte
by lily Madness
Summary: Lo que significa para Sirius y Remus la palabra "te extrañe"  OneShot


**Desclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de J.K.R, que maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió matar a Sirius y a Remus. Tiene palabras malsonantes para expresar de na mejor manera lo forma de ser y de sentir de Sirius Black.

**Más que solo extrañarte**

Al fin, al fin había salido, se sentía liberado, se sentía renovado, que había vuelto a nacer.

Se paseaba por ahí en su forma animaga, como Padfoot, trataba de encontrar a alguien que se le hiciera familiar, alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, alguien que supiera que el era inocente. Tenia hambre, sed, estaba muy delgado, agotado y sucio, pero había una cosa que quería hacer antes que nada.

Corria en sus cuatro débiles patas, sentía que ya no podía más, pero recuerdos de su alegre pasado lo ayudaban a continuar, volvía a reconocer las calles, amaba sentir de nuevo el asfalto tan familiar que creyó haber olvidado, olía todo como antes, le encantaba estar afuera de nuevo, estar camino a volver a ser feliz, a volver a ser el.

Cuando estaba apunto de desmayarse llego al lugar a donde se dirigía, ladro lo mas fuerte que pudo, ladro cansado, ladro con esperanza y con tristeza, pero sus fuerzas se renovaron cuando se abrió la puerta y vio a Remus, su mejor amigo, le dedico una sonrisa de perro y entro apresurado.

Volvió a su forma humana y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado, se echo a los brazos de Lunático y se abrazaron fuertemente, hubo algunas lagrimas y luego se miraron a lo ojos.

-¡Te extrañe perro! – Sirius sabia que detrás de ese "te extrañe" había mas, detrás estaba todo por lo que había vuelto, todo por lo que el lo había esperado, todos los recuerdos del pasado, estaba todo.

-Yo también te extrañe lobito – lo despeino y le sonrió cálidamente – ¡tengo mucha hambre, hazme algo de comer! – se desplomo en una silla del comedor y puso los sucios pies sobre la mesa, si, definitivamente Canuto había vuelto.

Cinco hechizos culinarios bastaron para preparar un festín para el recién llegado, en cuanto se los pusieron en la mesa, comenzó a devorarlos, los cogía con las manos sucias y tenia toda la cara llena de restos de comida, Lupin solo sonreía mas con esto, era exactamente como lo recordaba, era lo que tanto había temido no volver a ver en el, pensaba que Azkaban le quitaría su alma, su forma de ser, su alegría, su egonsentrismo, su altivez, pensaba que le quitaría a su Sirius.

Tomo un ejemplar reciente de El Profeta y se lo mostro, el solo alzo la ceja y siguió comiendo.

-Tu cara esta en todos lados, ¿lo sabias?

-Si, ahora soy famoso, lo que siempre quise – dijo con mucho sarcasmo y la boca llena

Remus solo lo miro severo, l que hizo que dejara de comer, se limpio el rostro con la mano y lo miro preocupado.

-Tu sabes que yo soy inocente, yo jamás le haría eso a mi hermano, ni a Lily, ¡fue ese hijo de perra, ese traidor, Peter Petigrew! me crees ¿verdad Remus? – le decía en forma de suplica, las palabras salían de su boca con mucha tristeza y furia, se notaba que eran palabras que ya varias veces había repetido y se había cansado de ello, de que nadie las creyera pero ahora su amigo, el único que le quedaba, el ultimo de los merodeadores junto con el, (ya que Peter no lo seria nunca mas) no le creía.

-Te creo Canuto, te creo, yo siempre lo supe, siempre, sabía que tú no merecías eso, pero… ¡maldición Black, sabes que los dementores te están buscando en este momento, también el ministerio, los Aurores, todo el mundo!

El otro solo le sonrió con burla.

-Mira, de esos ni me preocupo, son idiotas todos, no saben quien soy yo en realidad, lo único que me importa eres tu, Harry y matar a ese traidor, por eso me vas a ayudar a entrar a Hogwarts.

-Yo cuidare a Harry…

-No es solo eso – lo interrumpió – Peter esta allí.

-¿Pero como…?

-Recuerda que ese maldito es un animago, es la mascota de uno de los Weasley, creo que es amigo de Harry.

Lunático se quedo sorprendido con la revelación, el nunca había pensado en eso, Sirius volvió a comer.

Cuando termino se metió a bañar, hace mucho que no lo hacia, que no sentía el agua caliente en su piel, que no se sentía limpio, y pensar que antes no le gustaba bañarse, solo cuando iba a tener una "cita" o algo importante. Se salió del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura y fue al cuarto de su amigo, empezó a buscar ropa, algo que le quedara y que le gustara, algo cómodo.

Remus entró y lo vio, se veía tan gloriosamente sexi, a pesar de las cicatrices, de delgado y palido que estaba, aun conservaba ese perfecto tono muscular, ese ben formado abdomen y ese largo y hermoso cuerpo, piernas fuertes, pectorales y hombros anchos, brazos perfectos, cuello firme y grueso, cuando se volvió para mirarlo, unos mechones de cabello mojado se le pegaron a la cara y eso le agregaba inocencia.

Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse, recordando lo que antes habían pasado, se besaban con desesperación, con pasión, con furia, Lupin comenzó a desvestirse quedándose rápidamente solo en bóxers, se tiraron en la cama y se quitaron las últimas prendas que les quedaban.

Se movían despacio, y luego rápido, de forma dulce y agresiva, gemían, se besaban, se lamian, se amaban, Sirius lo conducía, lo hacia sentir, lo hacia gritar, lo mordía, lo arañaba, se extrañaban y los dos se estaban desquitando todo lo que podían incluso mas, hicieron cosas que nunca antes habían echo y que nunca nadie se atrevería a mencionar, pecaron como nunca y no les importaba, Sirius estaba dentro de Remus de todas las formas posibles, y ninguno quería que terminara, querían que ese momento se congelara solo para ellos, por que así sentían que todo estaba bien, que no podría estar nunca mejor, pero no podían por que la sombras de Harry, de Peter y de Voldemot seguían allí, esperando a que terminara ese momento para volver a surgir y ocupar sus mentes de forma total.

-Te extrañe – le susurro Lunático al oído y luego comenzó a besárselo, Canuto no lo resistió y empezaron de nuevo, puede que el tiempo no se detuviera, pero ellos podían durar cuanto quisieran, por que así eran, eran merodeadores, podían hacer lo que quisieran, cuando quisieran

Tenían que parar alguna vez, pero eso no fue hasta el da siguiente, ambos complacidos, cansados, felices y volviendo a ser como lo eran en el día, pero eso a Remus ahora le costaba trabajo por que con el allí, sin a verlo visto hace muchos años quería estar abrazado a el, besándolo hasta que le dolieran los labios, se cansara, o se le desgastaran, lo que ocurriera primero, pero Padfoot no, el era todo bromear, golpear cariñosamente a su amigo, destruir cosas, gritar y reírse mucho, no por que no lo amara, pero es que así era el, no podía cambiar nunca, Lupin lo sabia y tampoco quería que fuera de otra forma, por que entonces no seria su Sirius completamente.

-¿Y si te encuentran? – le dijo con la voz temblorosa por el miedo de que así pasara.

-No lo harán – le sonrió tiernamente para tranquilizarlo – y si así fuera, ¡esos hijos de su progenitora van a saber como se siente un cruciatus en la verga, van a saber quien es Sirius Black, el mejor de los merodeadores, Canuto!.

Lo dijo como si el fuera lo máximo y para Remus eso era exactamente, ambos se atacaron de la risa.

-¡Cuenta con migo hermano!

Si, era mas que solo extrañarse, era amarse y no poder hacerlo por un largo tiempo, querer estar juntos y no poder, era reírse y no tener de que, ere volver a ser ellos mismos, y volver a ser uno, era eso, lo que ellos tenían y sentían era mas que la simple palabra "te extrañe".

**N/A: **Ojala les guste, y bueno hace mucho tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir de Sirius y Remus como pareja y al fin lo hice, me siento liberada, por favor dejen sus criticas constructivas ósea r/r.


End file.
